


Unbidden Yet Craved

by ofiutt



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Uninformed Consent, Will Byers Has Powers, he's also confident here, set after s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: Will, coincidentally and divertedly, happens to be Kali's new neighbor.
Relationships: Will Byers/Kali Prasad
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Unbidden Yet Craved

Will shifts his position, twisting his body to lie on its right side and opens his eyes to see a particular omnipotent young woman resting on the mattress beside him. “Hey.” The brunette could see now that her makeup was smudged off; the dark eyeshadow smeared at the tips of her eyelids is noticeable even in the considerable dimness of his new bedroom. All jewelry seemed to be absent, albeit some were probably hiding beneath that massive coat she constantly wore in the two-faced climate of Chicago.

“What’s up?” Will grins nebulously at Kali, who had her left arm bent to recline against the pillow as she cradles the side of her lifted head by the palm. “Taking the night off.” Will grimaces. “So you’re just gonna annoy your new neighbor instead of sleeping at- what time is it? Like midnight?” He glances at the alarm clock resting on the nightstand beside the bunk bed.

Kali saliently beams, detaching the hand from the side of her face and rests her forearm on the pillow beneath her. “Of course! You’re the only one I have left to fuck with in this goddamn building.” The brunette tsks and brusquely shakes his head in amusement, sitting up on the bed. “What about-” He tilts his head towards his sleeping roommate below him.

“She ended up putting her powers to waste and look where that got her. You, however, are doing the opposite.” Will looks down, a subtle smile daubing across his face. He knows how much Kali seemed to stroke his repressed potential; and he welcomes it… covertly, anyway.

The girl sits up on the bed as well and scoots closer to him. “If you could go back, would you?” All the charisma and dry encouragement fades from her expression as she shifted to a serious tone. “Nothing to go back to.”

Will senses a palm roam up and down obscurely over his inner thigh, raising his features slowly to face Kali when he also feels soft lips dragging themselves below his jawline. The maneuvers evoke a small groan from the back of his throat as Kali’s hand steadily moved further south to grope his crotch.

“Fuck… Kali.” The older teen snakes her hand underneath his boxer briefs and fishes his erection out of the opening. Kali unlatched her palm from his cock to lick a stream of saliva under her fingers before grasping it again. “Ah.” Will leans his upper body back to recline himself on his forearms. “Good boy,” Kali remarks lowly under her breath. Will could practically feel her smirk as she pumps his leaking erection at a slightly faster rate, his eyes shut as she did so.

The latter pauses her motions to adjust herself so that she is flumped in front of Will, sitting up with a knee planted between his slightly bent legs. “Kali...” Will halfway whines. “Quit teasing me.” The older teen grins impishly. “And your sis?” The brunette scoffs. “She’s not my sister, and we both know you don’t care about making noise.”

“Touché.” Kali leans down to drag her tongue along the head of his member, resulting in a more audible moan from the boy beneath her. Concealing it with her mouth she sucks lightly before shrouding more of Will’s cock with her lips. The latter fists his hands into the bed sheet and groans, wincing as Kali releases her mouth and leaves his moist shaft exposed to the open air once more. The older teen hoists himself up, adjusting her frame so that she was hovering over Will’s body, never detaching her grip from his erection.

Kali takes advantage of their position to bury her face against the boy’s neck, sucking harshly above his collar bone before dragging her lips to give the Adam's apple the same treatment. She could feel every moan and ragged breath he’s respiring as she resumes her maneuvers upon Will’s nether regions; the latter bringing up both hands to tangle his fingers in Kali’s hair tightly.

She could sense that Will’s climax is approaching quickly, judging from the buck of his hips as he stuttered her name between increasingly loud groans. “K-Ka… ah! Kali!” The older teen feels the boy go limp beneath her in a matter of seconds, his shaft excreting ribbons of semen across the linen of his counterpane.

Kali detaches herself from Will and wipes her hand on the now dampened bed sheet, to which Will kicks off near the edge of the mattress. “You’re such a bitch,” the brunette remarks, patently innocuous as he grins and tucks his member back into his shorts. “Yeah, that’s why you like having me around.”

The older teen plops herself on the mattress besides Will and takes off her coat, placing it over his body. He beholds her with gratitude before pulling the coat up to his neck and turning to lie on his side, facing her. Kali crawls off the bed and begins climbing down the bunk stairs. “Where are you going?”

“I’d lie down there with you but I don’t want your mom to walk in on us in the morning. And… you know.” She gestures to the direction of the bottom bunk. “I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Will replies, averting his gaze from the older teen in hesitation. “Alright.” Kali steals one last glance at Will’s direction before sneaking out the window, heading for her apartment.


End file.
